Cuando te vi
by Sagitta Black
Summary: Songfic.James ignora a Lily, Lily ignora a James.Tiempo después,a James ya no le es indiferente la pelirroja, pero ella ya está cansada de que él sea tan egocentrico. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Caerá Lily rendida a los pies del moreno? Leve y explícito Slash RL/SB


ejem ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece... a no ser que alguien fuese tan amable de comprarle Sirius a Rowling y darmelo en vueltito en papel de regalo... nadie?? no?? ¬¬ pues bien, todos los personajes son de propiedad d ela autora de Harry Potter, yo sólo me he inventado la historia a continuación...

**Todo Cambió**

_Todo cambió cuando te vi_

_De blanco y negro a color me convertí_

_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

Primer año, Gryffindor. La sala común ya se encontraba semi vacía, con el suave ulular de algunas lechuzas que pedían atención por parte de sus amos, quienes corrían de un lado para otro buscando sus pertenencias.

- James…

El recién llegando le hizo dar un respingo. Desde el sillón alto donde se encontraba, tenía una vista panorámica de todo lo que ocurría en la sala circular, y de todos también. Hacía ya un buen rato que se encontraba mirando ensimismado el continuo movimiento de sus compañeros de casa, asemejándole a estar contemplando una colmena de abejas, hasta con los zumbidos propios de estos animales. Melancólicamente miró a quien le había sacado de su ensoñación.

- Dime Sirius… - contestó taciturno el chico. Su mirada se posó en aquella gris y llena de vida, que pareció apagarse al hacer contacto con los ojos color avellana.

- ¿No estarás triste porque se acaba el año, verdad? – repuso el otro chico con un deje de burla en la voz.

- Los voy a extrañar muchísimo… - balbuceó volviendo a su tarea de contemplar al panal de chicos frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Vamos James, sólo serán dos meses! ¡Dos meses! Que son exactamente…. – frunció el seño en busca de concentración y comenzó un conteo de dedos – ¡Sesenta días! – exclamó triunfante.

- ¡Vaya Sirius ya sabes contar! – exclamó otra voz detrás de los amigos. Ambos le miraron, uno con una suave sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y el otro con un leve gesto de molestia.

- ¡No te burles de mi Remus! ¡Esta la pagarás! – arremetió contra el chico que ensanchaba su sonrisa al mirar el gesto divertido de James. Sin dudarlo, Sirius le saltó encima, estrechándole entre sus brazos y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga. El muchacho se retorcía entre los brazos de su asaltante, riéndose agitadamente al sentir los pequeños dedos de su amigo.

- Ya está bien Sirius, suelta a Remus – repuso el chico de ojos avellana- Él no tiene la culpa de tu ignorancia – soltó burlón.

- ¡James Potter! – gritó el chico de ojos grises, con el cuerpo de su amigo Remus aún entre sus brazos, quien se ponía cada vez mas rojo, y no porque Sirius le estuviese apretando exactamente. Un segundo después, este último trataba de atrapar al muchacho moreno de gafas que le había llamado ignorante. Entre risas, ambos se detuvieron un instante para tomar aire, mientras se miraban divertidos y con sendas sonrisas en el rostro.

- Está bien Sirius, me rindo… prometo darte todas mis bombas fétidas en compensación…

- Eso quería yo…- se irguió altivo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Deberíamos ir a empacar…

- Yo ya he empacado James – resopló mirando ceñudo al chico. Luego de un momento, frunció los labios y los apretó hasta que desaparecieron casi completamente de su rostro. Los brazos que antes colgaban al lado de su cuerpo, se posaron en la cintura dándole un aire parecido a la Profesora McGonagall - ¡Los muchachos de la casa de Godric Gryffindor nunca han sido así, señor Potter! ¡Compórtese o me veré en la obligación de restarle puntos y castigarle por todo el verano! – ambos soltaron carcajadas y se abrazaron aun riendo.

- Ya ves por qué los voy a extrañar…

- No seas tan cursi James… - rodó los ojos impaciente.

- Está bien, está bien… acompáñame a empacar entonces, ¿si?

- Me temo que ya no tienes nada que empacar, Remus se ha dado el trabajo de arreglar tu ropa, tus útiles y meterlos en tu baúl.

Ambos chicos buscaron a Remus con la mirada. Al chico de pelo castaño claro, tez blanca y ojos color miel que buscaban se encontraba charlando animadamente con una muchacha pelirroja.

- ¡Eh Remus! – Gritó el chico moreno acercándose a su amigo- ¡Gracias por ayudarme a empacar mis cosas! – y sin mas, le abrazó con tanta fuerza que pareciera que estaba exprimiendo un limón. Al soltarle y verle sonreír asintiendo se giró para saludar a la muchacha pelirroja, pero ya no había rastros de la chica.

- ¿Y Evans? – preguntó extrañado.

- Ehh… James, creo que no le agrada tu compañía… ni la de Sirius – agregó al tiempo que el aludido llegaba luego de saludar a una chica rubia un curso mayor. Los ojos miel brillaron peligrosamente al mirar a la muchacha que se alejaba sonriendo coquetamente.

Luego de bajar a desayunar, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a tomar el tren, y los tres amigos iban juntos.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido Peter?

- Creo que dijo algo de tratar de ir con Hagrid porque los de Slytherin le querían hacer algo – comentó suavemente Remus, mientras su mirada se posaba en los ojos inexpresivos de Sirius, que miraba al lago debajo del bote en el que los tres se encontraban.

- ¡Ya verán si le tocan un pelo a Peter! – exclamó un tanto furioso el muchacho de lentes, haciendo saltar al ojigris a su lado.

Ya en la estación de Hogsmeade, los tres chicos se disponían a subir al tren cuando vieron aparecer al cuarto amigo que faltaba. Remus suspiró moviendo la cabeza mientras que los otros dos apretaban los puños e irradiaban un aura maligna. Peter, el chico mencionado, iba al encuentro de los tres con algo… un poco extraño. Su piel habitualmente sonrosada, ahora se encontraba verde y… brillaba. Al caminar parecía un letrero de neón andante. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, lo que hizo que James y Sirius se adelantaran y con sus capas cubrieran a Peter, un chico bajito, rubio y regordete, desde la punta del pelo hasta los pies.

- ¡¿Quién fue Pet!? – escupió James con ira.

- Ma… M-M… Malf… Malfoy – susurró un tembloroso Peter.

- ¡Ese idiota se las va a ver conmigo! ¡Sirius, lleva a Peter al vagón, déjale con Remus (no quiero que Rem se meta en problemas) y después me buscas! Yo voy a ver al maldito pelo de espantapájaros…

- ¿Cómo sé donde estarán James? - respondió el ojigris, interponiéndose entre Peter y dos chicos de Ravenclaw que le miraban y reían descaradamente.

- Donde veas salir humo… ahí estaré quemando a Malfoy hasta que no quede mas que el olor a basura achicharrada.

El moreno se giró para ir en busca de la pandilla de Slytherins comandada por Malfoy, un chico alto, rubio de ojos color plata, arrogante y despectivo. Dos años mayor que él. Pero eso no le atemorizaba, sabía que él era mas rápido que Malfoy, y si bien en su conocimiento no habían tantos conjuros, sabia como colgarle de un pie y dejar que la sangre se agolpase en su cabeza, o dejarle la lengua pegada al paladar. Iba tan concentrado maquinando su venganza en honor a Peter, que no se dio cuenta que un chico o chica descuidada había dejado tirada una escoba. Sin querer pisó el mango y resbaló, cayendo pesadamente al piso de bruces. Para su suerte, casi todos los alumnos ya se encontraban dentro del expreso. Casi.

- -¡Potter! – gritó una voz femenina - ¿Qué ocurrió? – ahora la voz se encontraba al lado del chico, quien avergonzado, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada (debió haber sido un tortazo de aquellos que ves y no paras de reírte en años… si Sirius me hubiese visto… gracias a Merlín que está con Rem y Pet) – Potter, respóndeme – la chica se encontraba arrodillada a su lado, de reojo podía ver sus rodillas y parte de sus piernas extremadamente blancas. Una pequeña manita le aferró del hombro – Vamos, no soy Sirius, no me voy a burlar, puedes voltearte – lentamente, James levantó su rostro del suelo, quedando a pocos centímetros del de Lily Evans. Si, la chica que se encontraba a su lado era la pelirroja amiga de Remus, la chica a la que no le gustaba su compañía. Rápidamente frunció el seño, pero se arrepintió al instante. Un intenso dolor se apoderó de su frente, palpitándole furiosamente.

- Evans – dijo fríamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – contestó la chica, aunque el tono de James no le agradó para nada. Olímpicamente le ignoró.

- No es nada de tu incumbencia – repuso en el mismo tono, poniéndose trabajosamente de pie. Aparte de dolerle la frente, también le dolía la rodilla. Al tratar de apoyar el pie, la rodilla malherida cedió bajo su peso, y casi le arrojó nuevamente al piso. Casi. Porque Lily estaba ahí y alcanzó a afirmarle antes de que cayera. Grave error, mas tarde lo comprendería y se daría de golpes en la pared por eso. Al aferrar a James para que no rebotara contra el piso, ambos chicos quedaron a escasos centímetros nuevamente, pero ahora James reparó en algo que no había mirado antes. Los ojos increíblemente verdes de Evans, y en sus labios hermosamente sonrosados.

- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia – dijo fríamente – pero creo que sería mejor que subieras al tren en este compartimiento, no camines, iré a buscar a tus amigos para que vengan a buscarte.

- Ee… Y… Yo… cla… no… verás… creo – balbuceaba el moreno sin despegar sus ojos de los de la pelirroja.

- Creo que además el golpe en la cabeza te ha afectado un poco – dijo mirándole preocupada – subamos, te ayudo – y actuando de bastón, la chica logró sostener el peso de Potter para que este pudiese caminar y llegar al vagón mas cercano – quédate aquí, ya vuelvo – susurró la muchacha rozándole levemente la frente. El moreno dio un pequeño saltito, lo que la muchacha interpretó como un gesto de dolor al tocarle el lugar dónde se había dado el golpe del siglo – Lo siento – murmuró mirándole con aire maternal. Luego sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y lo apuntó con su varita - ¡Aguamenti! ¡Glacius! Ten, póntelo en la frente, el frío disminuirá la hinchazón – y con una leve sonrisa, desapareció del vagón, mientras James Potter miraba embobado por donde la chica había salido. ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes en lo hermosa que era Evans? ¿Cómo no pudo ver sus espectaculares ojos, sus apetecibles labios? Si bien era menuda, ya se comenzaban a vislumbrar las curvas propias de una joven, dejando atrás a la niña que había conocido su primer día de clases. Mentalmente se odió por haber sido tan rudo con ella el primer día. Suspiró audiblemente mientras se preguntaba qué era ese cosquilleo tan agradable que le recorría el cuerpo y hacía olvidarse del dolor en su frente y rodilla. Luego sonrió tontamente, esperando que el verano pasara pronto para volver al castillo.

_Todo tembló dentro de mí_

_El universo escribió que fueras para mí_

_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue perderme en tu amor_

_Simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy_

Cuarto año, Gryffindor. Todos miraban la escena que se mostraba frente a sus ojos. Por unos momentos el ruido existente en la sala común cesó y los presentes miraron en dirección al grupo del centro. Tres muchachos miraban hacia todos lados notándose un tanto incómodos. Un chico sonreía y aferraba la mano de una pelirroja enfurecida. La pelirroja le miraba con ira y trataba de sacar bruscamente su mano, fallando en el intento. Todos se preguntarán, si el grupito este no habla, ¿Qué está llamando la atención de los alumnos de Gryffindor? Simple. El chico que aferraba a la pelirroja, alias "Cornamenta", tenía sobre su cabeza un letrero flotante. Pero no era cualquier letrero. Era un letrero animado, que decía "Lily Evans, eres la chica mas guapa e inteligente de todas las chicas de la escuela" luego cambiaba y anunciaba "Sabes que conozco a casi todas las chicas, por lo que afirmo que eres la mejor" y terminaba diciendo "¿Quieres salir conmigo?". Pero la magia del letrero no se quedaba ahí, no señores. Ademas de esto, le tiraba piropos a la pelirroja cada vez que se escuchaba decir el nombre Lily, dibujando frases: _"lindas piernas", "tienes unos labios apetitosos", "me encanta cuando me miras enfadada", "alucino cuando me amenazas de muerte"_ y cosas así.

- ¡James Potter, deja de molestarme! – rugió furiosa la chica, para luego fulminar con la mirada a todos los presentes, los que tuvieron la suficiente rapidez de volver a hacer sus cosas cotidianas, antes que la leona sacara su varita y los hechizase.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta mi letrero Lily? – susurró un tanto desanimado el moreno, poniendo cara de perrito mojado y haciendo un tierno puchero.

- ¡No! ¡Estoy harta Potter! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡HARTA! – gritó la pelirroja gesticulando y deshaciéndose de la mano de James que aprisionaba la de ella - ¡Estoy harta de que me sigas por los pasillos, de que te vayas a meter en la biblioteca y armes bulla cuando trato de estudiar, me molesta que me mires y suspires, no deseo que me regales bombas fétidas ni artefactos de Zonko, estoy harta de que molestes a Severus y lo humilles! – los ojos de la chica se humedecieron, pero conservó la frialdad que hace ya mucho se había instalado en ellos.

- Pero… pero si Quejicus es un idiota adorador de artes oscuras – repuso quedamente el chico.

- ¡No me importa! ¿Sabes? ¡Quizás Severus ame las artes oscuras, pero eso no le hace peor persona que tu! ¡Ambos son unos idiotas insensibles, pero por lo menos Sev tiene tacto, y es humilde, cosa que se les olvidó darte cuando naciste! – la muchacha inspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos y luego de unos segundos, habló - ¿Desde cuándo Potter?

- ¿Desde cuando qué Lily?

- ¿Desde cuando te has puesto a perseguirme como si fuera una snitch? Realmente no lo recuerdo, no sé que mosquito te picó, si mal no recuerdo, el primer año ni siquiera me hablabas, luego de lo del tren, la primera vez que te burlaste de Severus – suspiró- estábamos tan bien Potter, tan bien cuando me ignorabas y yo te ignoraba a ti… - las palabras de la chica estaban pronunciadas con mucha melancolía, un hecho raro después de haber gritado y mirar con ira al chico de anteojos. Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas cuando James la miró y sonrió dulcemente.

- Para empezar, tu no eres una snitch – repuso mirándola con adoración – las snitch no tienen piernas tan espectaculares como las tuyas, no son bellas… además, son redondas, y tu mas bien pareces una botella de cerveza de mantequilla…

- ¡No tienes remedio Potter! – grito la pelirroja, dándose media vuelta y subiendo la escalera hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

- ¿Qué dije ahora? – preguntó el moreno girándose hacia sus amigos, que le miraban con cara de "te lo dije".

- James, creo que Lily tiene razón – sacó su dulce voz Remus.

- No no no Moony – dijo James moviendo lentamente la cabeza- no te preocupes, yo le haré cambiar de opinión…

- ¡Pero si yo no dije que tu tuvieras razón…! – pero ya era tarde, con una fantástica sonrisa que derretía a las chicas el moreno subió a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos, los cuales le siguieron suspirando, cansados de que Cornamenta fuera tan terco.

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame mas, escucha porfavor_

_Déjame decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Pero menos dudar_

_Simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te ví_

Sexto año, Gryffindor. Hacía un año exactamente que la pelirroja le trataba normal. Pero estaba un tanto extrañado. Los malos tratos y gritos que la chica profería cuando él tan sutilmente la invitaba a salir, habían sido reemplazados por suaves "No Potter" o "No puedo". Y ahora hasta le saludaba. Claro que cuando estaba cerca de él nunca le miraba a la cara y muchas veces la había sorprendido con la mirada perdida, y habría jurado que en alguna ocasión había visto deslizarse una lagrima por su tersa mejilla. Recordando desde cuando la chica había comenzado a comportarse así, llego al recuerdo que habría querido borrar de su mente. El año anterior, luego de terminar sus TIMO's, en compañía de sus amigos, se había sentado en un árbol cerca del lago. Era todo un paisaje, bellísimo. El calamar gigante había decidido salir a la superficie a tomar el sol, ellos se encontraban descansando, él estaba jugando con una snitch, Peter le admiraba, Remus leía y Sirius estaba aburrido. Sirius, su mejor amigo, hermano, su media mitad, estaba aburrido, y él haría cualquier cosa para divertirlo y de paso él mismo pasar un buen rato. De reojo miró nuevamente hacia la orilla del lago, donde Lily se encontraba remojando sus pies junto a sus amigas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de pie y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a Sirius (alias Canuto) que le siguiera. Lo que no alcanzó a ver es que la pelirroja le miraba y al darse cuenta que se dirigía a donde se encontraba Severus, rápidamente se puso sus zapatos y a grandes zancadas caminó hacia el grupo que ya se había formado alrededor de alguien que tosía y arrojaba pompas de jabón. Al pasar cerca de Remus y comprobar que ni siquiera había levantado la vista, bufó enfadada. Él era prefecto, debería haber detenido a sus amigos. Al llegar vió que Severus se encontraba al medio del grupo, con la boca llena de jabón rosa, forcejeando con unas cuerdas invisibles. Luego Lily le había dicho que le soltase, él le había soltado un momento después… Snape había llamado Sangre Sucia a Lily y él había apuntado a Quejicus con su varita para que le pidiera perdón a la pelirroja, pero la muchacha se había enojado y gritando le había dicho que los dos eran igual de malos, que él la tenía enferma, harta (cosa que le había dicho en otras ocasiones, pero no estaba tan enfadada como ahora) e indirectamente le había dicho que lo encontraba un presumido. Luego de ese día nunca mas vio a Lily acercarse a Snape, y él comprendió que era mejor dejar unos días sola a la pelirroja, aunque en un principio la dejó sola porque estaba enojado… pero luego había comprendido que la chica tenía razón… ¡Si tan sólo sus amigos le hubieran dicho! (menuda memoria del chico ¬¬). A pesar de que quería acercarse a Lily y abrazarla, confortarla y mimarla, no podía, no ahora que comprendía todo lo que había hecho. Él era inmaduro, terco y creído… y ahora estaba avergonzado. Sin darse cuenta, había salido del castillo y se encontraba caminando por los jardines, respirando el aire puro de la primavera, viendo nacer las flores… y fue en ese instante cuando la vió. Estaba bajo el árbol mas alejado del lago, un tanto escondido, su mirada perdida y la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado, la mano derecha de la chica se aferraba del césped y tiraba de él de manera ausente, casi mecánica, mientras la izquierda se aferraba al bolso de colegio. Sin dudarlo un minuto, se acercó, procurando no asustarla.

- ¿Lily?

- Hummm…

- ¿Estás bien?

- No puedo Potter…

- ¿Qué…?

- Debo hacer deberes el sábado, no puedo salir contigo – respondió la chica sin mirarle a la cara y con la voz monótona, ausente.

- Lily… - susurró el chico sentándose a su lado.

- El próximo sábado tampoco podré…

- Lily, ¿Podrías ponerme atención? – suavemente le tomo del hombro y trató de girarla.

- ¿Humm? – respondió la chica, ahora ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

- Lily… perdóname.

- ¡¿Humm?! – exclamó la pelirroja recuperándose sorpresivamente.

- Perdóname… porfavor, sé que he sido un idiota presumido, sé que te he perseguido por todo el colegio y quizás te he hecho pasar malos ratos… asumo que mis tácticas de conquista eran un tanto absurdas e irritantes – sonrió moviendo la cabeza- pero así soy yo, y discúlpame sin en mi caminar te he dañado, no he comprendido que hacer mi camino no significa arrastrar al resto conmigo, lo quieran o no… pero ahora lo sé, y créeme cuando te digo que no volverá a ocurrir, no te volveré a molestar – los ojos avellana brillaban, conteniendo las lágrimas que clamaban por salir – no te obligaré a aceptar mi presencia, si quieres ni siquiera te hablaré, sólo pídeme lo que quieras que te haga sentir mejor y lo haré, no importa si no me gusta o me duele… sólo quiero verte sonreír de nuevo – finalizó el chico y al no recibir respuesta, automáticamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo. Aún podía sentir la mirada asombrada de Evans traspasarle y sin darse cuenta, finas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar libremente de sus ojos. Lentamente se acercó a su sala común, procurando antes secarse las lagrimas y entrar como si nada hubiese pasado. Pesadamente subió la escalera, abrió la puerta de la pieza y se recostó sobre su cama, corriendo los doseles. Nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaba a salir de sus hermosos ojos, dejando una cálida huella a través de sus mejillas. Con fuerza apretó la almohada, tratando de convencerse que había hecho lo correcto, que quizás así Evans se sentiría mejor, menos presionada, observada y mas tranquila. Aunque no podía soportar la opresión en su pecho, se obligó a no gritar de dolor, no quería que luego todos comentaran que James Potter había estado haciendo un escándalo por Lily… no quería que la chica se sintiese culpable, porque el responsable de todo había sido él… si tan sólo hubiese sido mas discreto, un poco menos arrogante y fanfarrón… si hubiese tenido mas tacto… suspiró, apretando fuertemente los párpados tratando de serenarse. A lo lejos, oyó suaves piquetes en la ventana. Extrañado, se incorporó secándose las finas gotas que caían de su mentón y abrió los doseles. Frente a su cama, en la ventana, se encontraba una lechuza, que pedía permiso suavemente para poder entrar. Se acercó lentamente a la ventana y al abrirla, la lechuza entró y se posó sobre su cama. El moreno se sentó al lado del animal y le desenrolló el pergamino que colgaba de su pata. Con asombro comenzó a leer:

_**James:**_

_**Siento no haber respondido a todo lo que me dijiste, pero me tomaste por sorpresa. Quería decirte que yo también lo siento. Si, yo también debo pedir disculpas y tengo que admitir que hubo un tiempo en que me auto convencí de que tu eras el culpable de que terminara mi amistad con Severus, hasta que me di cuenta lo estúpida que había sido. Aunque aún no comparto tus ideas ni las de tus amigos, aunque aún me molesten las bromas que le hace Sirius, por fin comprendí que no era culpa tuya, sino mía y de él. Nadie puede enderezar un árbol chueco, ¿no? Yo intenté con todas mis fuerzas de que Severus no tomara el camino de la oscuridad, pero fallé rotundamente en el intento, y dentro de mi frustración traté de hallar culpables, sin darme cuenta que en realidad los lazos que nos unían ya no estaban, y que nuestros procederes y creencias eran absolutamente distintos. Con esto no quiero decir que Severus sea malo, sólo que está confundido y cree que hace lo mejor. Pero como ya he dicho, él eligió su camino y yo el mío… **_

_**Hace un rato me dijiste que harías lo que yo considerara que me haría sentir mejor, y pensaste que lo mejor era alejarnos… yo creo que lo mejor es que seamos amigos, James, sé que puede que no funcione, pero me sentiría completamente honrada de que el nuevo y maduro James Potter sea mi amigo, ¿qué dices? ¿Amigos?**_

_**Afectuosamente**_

_**Tu amiga**_

_**Lily Evans.**_

_Me sorprendió todo de ti_

_De blanco y negro al color me convertí_

_Se que no es fácil decir te amo_

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_Pero así es el amor_

_Simplemente paso_

_Y todo tuyo ya soy_

Séptimo año, Gryffindor. Era mitad de año y todos se encontraban nostálgicos.

- ¡Pero si aún faltan cinco meses para acabar! – bufaba Sirius - ¡No entiendo cómo son tan depresivos!

- ¡Eso es porque a ti nadie te extrañará Sirius Black! – contestaba un risueño muchacho de lentes, mientras imperceptiblemente un chico de ojos miel suspiraba sentado en su cama.

- ¡Si, cómo no! – dijo Sirius medio divertido- Te aseguro que medio Hogwarts estará despidiéndose de mí en la estación nueve y tres cuartos.

- ¡Eso es porque medio Hogwarts son mujeres! – reía el moreno, sin darse cuenta que su inocente broma había calado profundo en su amigo Moony, quien se paró sin decir nada y abandonó la pieza.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Rem? – preguntó Canuto mirando ceñudo la puerta por donde había desaparecido el chico.

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros el de lentes- se pone así cada vez que hablamos de mujeres… ¡Quizás tenga una novia y se pone triste cada vez que hablamos de dejar el castillo!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Sirius, sin darse cuenta, mientras la lámpara de aceite que había sobre su cómoda explotaba.

- Sólo decía yo…

- ¡Pues no! ¡Remus no está saliendo con nadie! – gritó furioso Black.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tu?

- Epp… mmm… yo… lo he visto en el mapa ¡Si! Lo he visto, ya sabes, cada vez que sale así lo he seguido con el mapa – se explicó atolondradamente.

- Mmm… ya… - le miró incrédulo

- James, ¿No deberías irte ya a preparar tu cita con la pelirroja?

- ¡Es cierto! Ya voy… - rápidamente se puso la primera camisa que encontró, unos vaqueros gastados y unos zapatos de vestir muy cómodos - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Estás para comerte James – dijo Sirius en un tono sensual que hizo que el moreno le mirara horrorizado – pero no eres mi tipo, no te preocupes – rió descaradamente al notar el apuro en el que había puesto a su amigo.

- ¡Cuando vuelva vas a ver!- le gritó James saliendo disparado por la puerta.

- Y aquí se queda el pobre Sirius, muerto de aburrimiento, dejado por sus mejores amigos a su suerte… uno me cambia por una pelirroja, el otro se va sin decirme nada y el otro aún no es lo suficientemente rápido para correr cuando hacemos una trastada… pobre Peter – suspiró teatralmente- castigado por hechizar la silla de Slughorn – rió desganado, dándose cuenta de que algo tenía que hacer para remediar su soledad – luego – le dijo a sus pensamientos – ahora quiero dormir – y sin mas, se acurrucó en su cama y se tapó con las cobijas.

Ya en Hogsmeade, un chico moreno conducía a una chica de unos impresionantes ojos verdes dentro del salón de té de Madame Puddipie. La sorpresa fue tal que la chica ahogó un gritito de emoción. El local estaba completamente pintado de morado, su color preferido, al centro había una sola mesa adornada con un mantel blanco, unas velas flotantes en medio y unos cubiertos. Rodeando la mesa, habían macetas llenas de tulipanes rojos, del mismo color de su cabello. Sonriendo se abrazó a James y le aferró acariciándole la espalda.

- Gracias – susurró- eres el mejor amigo que podría tener.

- Ehmm… Lily, de hecho… - el chico se alborotó inconscientemente el cabello, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo- yo quería preguntarte algo… - sus mejillas enrojecieron, pero con desición, tomó a la pelirroja de la mano y la condujo al centro del salón. Una vez allí se puso de rodillas, sacando una cajita color azul intenso.

- Lily, sé que nuestra relación no empezó bien, sé que quizás por malos entendidos, inmadurez y arrogancia – sonrió – todo ha sido un poco mas complejo – la chica le miraba expectante, apretándole suavemente la mano para indicarle que continuara- también sé, estoy seguro, de lo que siento por ti se ha intensificado cada día que hemos pasado juntos, desde la vez que me enviaste aquella carta – suspiró- no te puedo prometer que te bajaré la luna o te regalaré el sol, pero si te puedo prometer que te querré para siempre – le besó dulcemente la mano, y al levantar la vista y comprobar que la chica lloraba silenciosamente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, se puso de pie y con ambas manos le secó suavemente las mejillas. Ella sonrió mas ampliamente – Lily Evans ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – acto seguido abrió la cajita y apareció un reluciente anillo de plata con dos piedras de color verde intenso, que al mover el anillo desaparecían para dar paso a las iniciales J.L.

_Antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame mas, escucha porfavor_

_Déjame decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar _

_Pero menos dudar_

_Simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te ví_

Expreso de Hogwarts, ultimo día del año escolar. Nadie le había dicho que le iba a doler tanto despedirse del castillo, ni comenzar a darse cuenta que ahora cada uno iba a su casa con su familia, menos él, ya que su madre le había dicho que si volvía a poner un pie en Grimmauld Place, le hechizaría hasta dejarle loco. Y él tampoco quería volver, así es que obligatoriamente arrendó un departamento en el Londres muggle. Desganado iba pensando en la fortuna que tenían sus amigos en tener familias que le quisieran, cuando un grito le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Sirius! – jadeó - ¡Te he gritado todo el camino para que te detengas! – a la carrera también llegaban Remus y Peter, agotados por el esfuerzo de perseguir a Black.

- Lo siento, no los he oído….

- Bien, creo que estás un poco desanimado porque no hay ninguna chica despidiéndose de ti, ¿no? – dijo entre risillas el chico de anteojos.

- Claro, claro – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa vacía.

- Pero ya se te pasará… ¡Cuando te cuente lo que tengo que contarte! – exclamó entusiasmado James – sólo espera que llegue Lily – Canuto miró interrogativamente a Remus y Peter y ambos se encogieron de hombros. A lo lejos, se veía acercarse una muchacha de un cabello exuberantemente rojo. Al verles, la chica les sonrió y se acercó a hablarles.

- ¡Ya era hora Lily! – exclamó el moreno.

- Está bien, me demoré porque…

- ¡No importa! ¡Vamos, que están esperando para que les digamos! – la pelirroja sonrió divertida ante la impaciencia de su novio.

- Lo que sucede es que… ¿recuerdan que James y yo somos novios?

- Si lo recordamos – bufó Sirius- Cornamneta no dejaba de recordárnoslo.

- Bien – rió la chica- lo que sucede es que ya no seremos novios.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron los tres chicos a la vez.

- Si, ya no seremos novios – habló serenamente Lily- porque dentro de poco seremos esposos- y abrazó a James que se hinchó de orgullo de sentir a su chica abrazarle

Shock. Colectivo. Los tres amigos les miraban boquiabiertos y no sabían que decir. El primero en reaccionar fue Remus, quien se acercó a felicitarlos y desearles felicidad. Peter sólo los abrazó porque su fuerte no eran las palabras. Sólo faltaba Sirius, quien aun no salía de su asombro. Cuando la pelirroja puso cara de fastidio, el chico se abalanzó sobre los dos, y merlín sabe de dónde sacó la fuerza, les abrazó y levantó del suelo. La pareja rió, mirándole con una infinita ternura.

- Sirius, hay algo mas – habló James – lo que sucede es que queremos que seas nuestro padrino de bodas.

- ¡Pues claro! – asintió efusivamente el chico, abrazándoles nuevamente. Luego del abrazo, James y Lily se miraron fijamente y con lentitud se besaron. Los tres que estaban allí suspiraron al unísono. Cuando la pareja se separó, y aprovechando el leve descuido de Remus, Sirius le tomó por la cintura, le giró hacia él y le besó. Fue un beso dulce, un beso suave y delicioso… ambos se degustaban, hasta que Remus se dio cuenta de que eran observados y se separó de Black. Murmuró algo de ir a buscar vagón y se fue mas rápido que James volando en su escoba. Peter estaba tan asombrado que para variar no habló nada, sino que siguió al muchacho de ojos miel dentro del tren. Lily sólo sonrió y siguió a Peter. James le tomó del brazo y lo condujo dentro del tren.

- ¿No estarás jugando con Rem, verdad Sirius? – preguntó serio el moreno.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Moony! – bufo indignado.

- Está bien, sólo debía preguntar – se separó de su amigo, le miró a los ojos y sonrió – promete que me escribirás.

- Lo prometo – dijo Sirius- y te visitaré… y cuidaré de Moony.

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron su camino por los pasillos del tren. Una vez que encontraron a sus amigos, entraron en el compartimiento, Sirius se sentó al lado de un muy rojo Remus Lupin y James tomó del brazo a una divertida Lily y la condujo fuera.

- Lily, una vez me preguntaste desde cuándo.

- ¿Desde cuando qué, James?

- Desde cuándo te amaba.

- Ahhh…. – la chica le miraba intensamente.

- Me gustaste desde aquella vez que tropecé con la escoba, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Si James, lo recuerdo – contestó la chica sonriendo al recordar el percance de su novio.

- Bueno, desde esa vez me propuse conquistarte… y te amé cuando comprendí que no podía pasar un solo día sin que me notaras, sin que me miraras o me cuidaras… pero sólo tu, no todo el castillo…aunque sé que la mayoría del tiempo llamaba la atención de todos en Hogwarts…. Te amé desde que me hablaste enojada, rechazándome… te ame desde que me hechizaste… te ame desde que te indignaran mis bromas… te ame desde que me llamaste arrogante… te ame desde que me pediste ser tu amigo… te ame desde que te vi reír con mis comentarios… te amé desde el momento que sentí tu mano rodeando la mía… te amé desde que mis labios tocaron los tuyos… te ame desde que me dijiste que si querías ser mi novia… te amé desde que te sentí temblar de emoción al pedirte que fueras mi esposa… te amé desde el momento en que entré en el compartimiento y te vi divertida mirar a Remus… y te amo ahora, parada enfrente mío, mirándome con esos ojos hermosos brillando sólo por escuchar mis palabras… y te amaré por el resto de mi vida porque eres tú, Lily Evans… y amaré por siempre a Lily Potter.

_Todo cambió… cuando te vi…_

comentarios??


End file.
